


Origins

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Flirty Connor, M/M, Magic Shit, good boys, im really bad at tagging ok, more like set up for tree bros and lore, murphy siblings are close, soft connor, tree bros kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: A miraculous AU of DEH.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I tried to post this it wouldn't post the whole story, here's to hoping it works this time.
> 
> SO THE REST OF THE STORY IS IN THE FUCKING END NOTES BC AO3 LOVES FUCKING ME OVER

The small green kwami flew around the pink haired woman’s head to face her. “Do you think they’re up to it master?” The woman smiled “I don’t make the same mistake twice Wayzz.”

Hours earlier she had picked who the heroes of our story would be. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir have begun anew

 

Evan ran toward the bus stop, worried of being late even though he never was. He was at a crosswalk when he saw a woman with crutches in the middle of it, There was a car coming straight for her! Before he could think he ran into the street and grabbed her, pulling her to safety. She looked up and smiled at him “thank you, son.” “Y-You’re welcome, ma’am” His smile twitched. Evan looked up and noticed the bus and ran to it. The woman pushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear as she smiled holding the black box tightly. “Him.” 

Evan sat down at a desk, new school year no seating chart yet. Jared sat down next to him. “I hear Connor Murphy’s in this class this year.” Evan looked to his family friend “Wh-Who’s Connor Murphy?” Jared gasped loudly. “Only the school’s resident psycho!” Evan frowned “That’s not very nice Jared.” 

The Murphy siblings were talking as they walked from Connor’s car to the school. Connor told Zoe about his problems and why he did the things he did, it took them a while but they were healing, becoming friends again. Like when they were little. “Ugh! I wish i was in your grade so we’d have a class together.” Connor smiled “Never thought I’d hear you say that.” Zoe punched him playfully “Me neither.” Connor looked off “you could always have lunch with me.. If you want..” Zoe smiled and hugged her brother suddenly “yeah that sounds nice.” Then Connor heard something and looked to his right. A woman with crutches had fallen down and was struggling to get up He ran over to her and helped her up “Are you okay?” “I am now, thank you son” she smiled and he gave an awkward smile back. Connor and his sister walked into their school building as the woman watched them holding another black box. She smiled. 

 

“I hope you are right master” Wayzz said. The pink haired woman concealed her worried expression. “I hope so too.” 

 

Bonnie handed Jake a note as he read it she snickered. His face contorted with anger and sadness while a blush creeped up on it. He crushed it in his hand and stormed out.

A black butterfly flew in through the stall door and landed on the paper a voice resonated in his head “Iron Spike, I have a deal for you…” 

The building was rocked when the boys bathroom exploded and a figure walked out of the rubble. Ashton screamed “Jake?! Oh my god! Some one help!” the figure spoke “I’m not Jake anymore, I’m Iron Spike!” He was covered in spikes, resembling a morning star. Iron Spike screamed “BONNIE!!” and students ran. 

After Evan was safely home he found a black box on his night stand. At the same time across town Connor found a similar black box on his desk. They opened their respective boxes and there was a brilliant flash of light.

Evan screamed when he saw it. A small, red.. Thing.. Floating in front of him. 

After Tikki explained everything Evan calmed down a little. But was still freaking out. “M-Me?! A super hero?! I-I can’t!” “But Evan! You were chosen to be Ladybug!”

When Connor saw Plagg he thought he was high, but then remembered he hadn’t smoked any today. “Huh” was all he could say as Plagg explained his destiny. “And when you want to transform, just say ‘transform me’” “Okay, transform me.” “wait! I haven’t explained everything yet!” Plagg yelled as he was sucked into the ring. 

The black cat was walking across his baton when he was suddenly crashed into by the red and black clad boy “I-I’m so sorry!” Connor rubbed his head and stood up looking down at the other boy “you must be my partner then” He lent his hand to the smaller boy and it was quickly taken, The smaller pulling himself to his feet. Connor noticed the was still holding his hand and coughed. “Ah! S-Sorry!” He said yanking his hand away from Connor’s “S-So uh, what’s your name?” The cat thought for a bit then said “Chat Noir, Y’know ‘black cat’ in french. Yours?” “My kwami said I was.. ‘Ladybug’” “Funny, you don’t look like a lady?” “I-I’m not!” They were interrupted by a loud rumble.

Chat smiled, “that’s our cue right?” As he jumped away Ladybug watched in awe before snapping out of it to catch up. Iron Spike screamed as he rampaged “BONNIE!!” Bonnie screamed right back “It’s bunny!!” Chat Noir yelled to her “Get out of here! It’s not safe!” She pouted but ran anyway. Iron Spike was about to run after her but Chat hit him with his baton. He staggered back before punching the black suited hero straight in the face with spiked knuckles Chat hissed in pain “Fuck!” Ladybug couldn’t stand to watch anymore and threw his yo-yo around Iron Spike’s hand causing him to release his iron grip on the paper He grabbed it and ripped it in half releasing the akuma. Chat and Ladybug watched as it flew away. 

Suddenly Jared was running up to them “ THAT WAS AMAZING!! YOU GUYS ARE REAL SUPERHEROES!! WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?” Jared said as he filmed on his phone. Chat smiled “Chat Noir, and Ladybug. But he’s not a lady” Jared stared with wide eyed awe. “I’d love to stay and.. _chat.._ but I gotta go.” Ladybug smiled at his retreating figure, then looked to the akuma victim, a boy with unruly white hair. He looked down at the note and read it aloud “‘Anthony would never choose a loser like you.’” He frowned as he noticed the boy started to cry quiet tears. “Th-They’re right.. He doesn’t even know I exist..” “Try to get to know him? Be his friend first.” Jake smiled at him “Th-thanks.” “No problem Jake” “How do you know my name?” “UH GOTTA GO” He said as he swung away.

 

Later Evan was watching the news, Jared’s footage of them was showing. “ _And thanks to this amature footage we know who our protectors are_

**Author's Note:**

> Evan smiled “I did it Tikki!” “I knew you could!” Suddenly the news was saying that people were being turned into Iron Spike statues and Evan furrowed his brow “I don’t get it, We defeated him?” “Did you catch the akuma?” Evan’s face shifted to horror “N-No! I didn’t!” He started breathing heavily and Tikki had to calm him down before he could have a panic attack “It was your first time! You’ll get it!” “I can’t do this Tikki!!” He ripped the miraculous out of his ears and put them back in the box. Jared would be a better Ladybug than he ever could. 
> 
> “So I can’t do anything without Ladybug?”  
> “Lady bug is the only one able to capture akumas”  
> “Then I’ll have to support him as best as I can.”
> 
>  
> 
> The next day at school Jared was going on about his ‘Lady Blog’ “He’s amazing!” “Jared.. Wouldn’t you like to be a superhero like Ladybug?” “Of course dude!!” As Jared kept rambling Evan sneakily put the box in his bag. They got to class without any akuma activity. Jake actually looked quite happy, rambling to his friend Ashton. But then Bonnie had to ruin it “He’s only hanging out with you out of pity you know that, right?” Jake looked away and muttered a half hearted “That’s not true” everyone saw as he transformed back into Iron Spike and jumped out the window. Jared ran after him with his phone recording, leaving his bag behind. Evan grabbed Jared’s bag and ran too. Connor rushed to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall “Plagg! Transform me!” Chat burst out of the bathroom and went after them “Where are you Ladybug?” He tried to fight off the Iron Spikes but there were too many, they grabbed hold of him and carried him along with Bonnie and Anthony. “Jake! Why are you doing this?” Anthony yelled “Because I love you!!” Anthony went silent and blushed. 
> 
> Here was his chance Evan could give Jared the bag, but he was being taken away by more Iron Spikes! Evan had to do something! He opened the box and but the earrings back in “I-I need Ladybug!” “I knew you’d come around” “I don’t know if I can do this b-but I have to do something! Jared is in danger, and I can’t stand by and do nothing! Tikki! Transform me!” 
> 
> Ladybug threw his yo-yo around Jared’s waist and pulled him away from the Iron Spikes “It’s not safe here go home!”
> 
> He finally caught up to Chat and yelled to him “Chat! Your baton! Extend it!” Chat did as he said and soon he was freed “I am SO glad to see you Ladybug!” The smaller boy blushed “I-I’m glad you’re okay.. But we’ve got an akuma to capture!” Chat smiled “Can do!” “Let’s go after the original.” As they caught up to Jake the army was about to fire at him when Ladybug yelled “Don’t! You’ll only make him angrier!” “And who failed us the first time?” He looked away “they’re right. This is all my fault..” Chat put a hand on his shoulder “It’s not, but you’re going to fix it.” 
> 
> Suddenly a swarm of black butterflies exploded from Jake’s mouth and took the form of a head. “Listen carefully, I am Hawk Moth, Ladybug and Chat Noir give me the Ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You’ve done enough damage to these innocent people.” 
> 
> “Nice try Hawk Moth but we know who the bad guy is! Without you none of these innocent people would be transformed into monsters!” Ladybug yelled, then he swung his yo-yo collecting all the black butterflies. “I promise you Ladybug and Chat Noir will protect you!!” he released the butterflies now pure white “now to save Jake! Luck charm!” a sewing pin dropped from the sky. “A sewing pin?” he looked around and saw what he needed to do. “Chat now!” He threw it in the air and Chat hit it with his baton, the pin flew and stabbed into Jake’s hand. He flinched and dropped a piece of paper. Ladybug quickly scooped it up and ripped it in half, then purifying the akuma. 
> 
> Ladybug handed the letter to Anthony. He read it then kissed Jake. Ladybug smiled “those two were made for each other” “Kinda like you and me” Chat joked. Ladybug blushed “I-I gotta go!” And swung away. 
> 
>  
> 
> After school the next day Evan was holding an umbrella when he spotted Connor. “H-Hey you’re Zoe’s brother, right?” Connor stared Evan down and spit out a reply “Yeah, so?”  
> “You’re waiting for her to get out of jazz right?”  
> “None of your fucking business what I’m doing.”  
> “Here take this” He said handing his blue umbrella to Connor. He smiled. “There’s no sense in you getting soaked then” Then he walked off to his bus leaving Connor a blushing mess “I- uh- guh? Ugh why am I stuttering” “I think I know” Plagg said cheekily. 
> 
> Across the street a woman holding a blue umbrella said to her kwami “those two are made for each other”


End file.
